


Book Jumping

by thenotso_ultiwrit



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Huelet Week 2020 (Disney), LOTS of Parodies, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotso_ultiwrit/pseuds/thenotso_ultiwrit
Summary: What do you do when you find a magic book cover that lets you enter any book that you wish? Invite your friend to stay the night at the library.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Book Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this just today. Let’s see my procrastination skills in action!

“Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?” Violet called from a window into an orchard. “Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet.” Down in the orchard, _Romeo,_ in full costume, was looking around at the building Violet was talking from.

“Isn’t this the balcony scene?” he asked, examining the castle Violet was standing in, “Why isn’t there a balcony?” Violet dropped character, opening the window.

“Actually, Hubert, balconies weren’t developed until long after _Romeo and Juliet_ was written. In most iterations, she was talking out a window. Now, want to continue from, ‘I’ll no longer be a Capulet’?”

“Wait, why are we in _Romeo and Juliet_ in the first place?” He looked down to a glowing book that was currently open. “I don’t want to kill myself.” Violet was going to answer before she realized that picking up this specific book might’ve not been the best idea.

“Fair point, let’s go into _Harry Flocker and the Alchemist’s Stone_ instead,” Violet jumped down from the window and made her way to Huey, a long dress in character of Juliet flowing across the ground. Once she was standing next to him, Huey shut the book, making the world around them evaporate into a darkened library. Once out of the book, Huey pulled the glowing book cover off of _Romeo and Juliet_ and replaced the book on the shelf.

Earlier in the day, Huey and Violet had found an enchanted book cover that let them enter the story of the book. Now they were using it after hours in the library, since they’d been in a book when the library had closed. Initially, they’d used it for history and science books, but one instance where they were floating next to a supernova (sans oxygen) and another time when the two had almost been on ground zero of the first atomic bomb made them agree that those books may be too dangerous. They instead agreed to use it on fiction books since most are written with a positive ending. Making their way down the shelf, they picked up another book, this time with a young duck flying on a broom on the cover. Huey placed the cover on the book, it magically shrinking down to fit snugly on any book. Once it was fastened heavily, the book began glowing and Huey opened it, pulling the two into the pages. The two were suddenly in school robes, standing in what seemed to be a girl’s bathroom. Huey looked up to see a terrifying sight.

“Violet, look out!” he shouted, pushing his friend out of the way. A heavy club had come down, exactly where she was standing. Violet looked up, seeing a giant troll holding the club that had almost killed her. Thinking tactically, she ducked under one of the stalls, trying to sneak around the troll until she was in his blindspot. It might have worked, but the troll swung his club in an arc, left to right, destroying all the stalls at once. “No!” Huey shouted, feeling a strong wave of anger he hasn’t felt before. In a full fit of rage, Huey screams, jumping at the troll who’d just attacked Violet, burying her in planks of wood. He punched the troll in the face as hard as he could, following up with a kick to the chin. As soon as he was off balance, Huey jumped on his face, trying to cause as much damage as he could, but the giant just wouldn’t drop. Huey zoomed back down to the legs, each taller than his whole body, and kicked the legs out, making the troll lose his balance. Once the opening provided itself, Huey ran up and kicked the troll’s chin one last time, making it fall backward in the bathroom, hitting his head on the floor. Once Huey confirmed the troll was knocked out, he ran to the destroyed bathroom stalls. “Violet! Violet! Are you okay?!”

“I am well,” Violet’s voice announced behind him, nearly scaring Huey out of his dress robes. “There was a vent in the wall next to the stall. I crawled in just as he destroyed them.” Huey hugged Violet; overcome with relief that she was okay.

“Let’s pick a less dangerous book for once,” Huey requested, closing the book. Once they were in the library, Huey pulled off the golden cover and put the book back.

“It’s your turn, anyway,” Violet said, ready to follow Huey. Thinking for a moment, Huey left the section they were in, heading for the realistic fiction section.

“This one’s a classic, if I recall,” Huey declared, pulling a book by the title of _To Hurt a Mockingbird_.

* * *

Huey closed the book, an unhappy look on his face. “How could they still convict him?!” He removed the cover, placing the book in its proper place on the shelf. “Finch had so much proof they were lying, but the jury still convicted him?”

“In that period of time, it was extremely difficult to overcome prejudices.” She explained, remembering watching the trial with Huey. “They were all against crows and the ducks accused him. It was enough for them.”

“I know, and it makes me so mad that it still happens today.” Huey took a deep breath and let it our slowly, calming down. “Do you think someday the stereotypes delineated in this novel may one day be obsolete to society as a whole?” Violet blinked.

“Did you just utilize an alternative vocabulary because of a particular motivation, or were you simply inclined to brandish a more substantial rhetoric?” Huey smiled.

“Both.” Violet smiled, finding it cute for Huey to try using bigger words.

“Well, we’ve come pretty far since the sixties,” Violet offered, “but if there comes a day when the biases and prejudices depicted no longer subsist, I don’t think it will be in the foreseeable future, even if today it’s significantly reduced from before.” She looked at the book on the shelf. “Do you think the two of us would still be friends if we lived in that time?” Huey thought about it for a minute, not sure what the answer would be.

“Of course, we would. No matter what the world is like, I don’t think I could imagine a life without you anymore.” Violet smiled but looked unsure of herself. “Hey, the circumstances would be different, sure, but I’d always like to study with you.”

“I don’t know if I’d be as scholarly as I am now, though. I’d probably work on a farm somewhere and only speak Spanish.”

“I’d learn Spanish, then.” Huey reassured, patting her on the shoulder. “And I’d teach you English.” Violet smiled, glad to have Huey with her. It was hard to remember why she hadn’t had too many friends before meeting Webbigail these days, but with everyone around her, she never wanted to go back to those days. “Anyway, it’s your turn for a book.”

“Let’s go with a children’s book then.”

* * *

Violet closed the book, _Rainbow Trout_ and put it back on the shelf where it was. Huey looked in his hand, surprised to see a scale, shining with all the colors of the rainbow.

“You know, I get that it was supposed to teach kids about sharing and selflessness,” Huey commented, pocketing the scale in his backpack, “but as an older kid, that was actually a terrible lesson. They pretty much bullied Rainbow into giving away his skin.”

“I remembered that book being more pleasant,” Violet agreed, putting her own scale in her pocket. “At least this time, we were given a souvenir from our travels. Your turn.” Huey turned around, finding the exact book he wanted to try out. Violet tried to look, but Huey shielded it.

“It’s a surprise.”

* * *

Violet opened her eyes to a world painted with extremely bright colors all around her. Looking down to her attire, seeing a frilly blue dress and silver slippers. Looking up to Huey, he seemed to be dressed in burlap clothing with straws of hay poking out in random places.

“ _The Witches of Ag_ ,” Violet stated from context. “Interesting choice.”

“I was curious about this one, since the author insists that he didn’t make it up, just transcribed events from another world.” This peaked Violet’s interest. Before, she’d have assumed that it was a lie, or that the author had been insane. Now, since she’d seen shadows come to life and shared a lucid dream with five other people, she’d considered that another world named Ag to be within the realm of possibility. Before she could question this further, she’d noticed something in the background, far away from where they were standing.

“What’s that over there?” she pointed in the distance, seeing something hanging off a tree. Given the shadowy appearance, it seemed to be a cocoon of some sort. Huey looked at the book and found the answer.

“Oh, someone drew the hanging munchkin in the book.” Huey stated. Seeing Violet still confused, he carried on. “There’s a national legend that when they filmed the movie, one of the munchkins committed suicide on set. The filmmakers insist that it was an error with a crane, but nothing was ever proven in either direction.”

“Dark,” Violet commented. “Should we borrow Gyro’s timetub at a later juncture and affirm the myth?”

“It sounds fun, but Gyro put a password on it since Louie stole it,” Huey rubbed his chin, “but I bet Fenton knows it.”

“Next week, then?”

“Agreed.” Huey closed the book, making the world disappear around them. Looking out the window, Huey saw the sun coming up. “I think we have time for one more book, if you care to pick one out.” Violet knew exactly which book she wanted to pick. She ran to the section where it would be, Huey following behind. Taking the book cover from him, she wrapped it around the last book in her favorite series when she was little. “ _The Return of the Emperor_? I didn’t know you liked that book.”

“It was well written and intriguing.” Violet said, ready to open the book. “It was the only time I really liked reading about mythical creatures.” Once the book opened, the world around them changed. Violet and Huey stood in front of a small army, looking directly at a black wall with an open gate, orcs and goblins pouring out of it. Huey looked at his attire and realized he was a dwarf, standing with his axe ready to face the hordes of enemies. He looked at Violet and realized she became much taller, sporting long, straight hair and pointed ears. She had a bow in her hand, arrow nocked and ready, with two short swords strapped to her sides. Clearly, she was an elf. Huey, feeling fully in character, said the lines with a heavy accent.

“I never I’d thought I’d die, fighting side-by-side with an elf.” He declared, using his best gruff voice as well. Violet smiled, looking down to him.

“What about side-by-side with a friend?” she asked, liking the role play Huey had started. Huey adopted a thoughtful look, gazing up to Violet.

“Aye… I could do that.” They broke out in giggles, enjoying the moment until Violet saw the emperor riding his horse.

“Hold on, this is my favorite speech.”

“Riders of Hondor, of Rogan, my brothers,” the emperor called, getting everyone’s attention. “I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of men fail, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship.”

“But it is not this day,” Violet quoted quietly, making Huey grin.

“An hour of wolves and shattered shields as the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, men of the west!” To accentuate his point, he pulled out his sword and held it up, others following suit to prove their loyalty. Huey held his axe up as Violet pulled out one of her swords. In only moments, though, their army was fully surrounded. Looking around, Huey was ecstatic, ready to fight the hordes of enemies. Was this what Dewey felt like all the time? Violet seemed excited as well, already pulling back her drawstring. They heard the emperor whisper something and charge directly into the hordes, followed by two halflings. Then a wizard joined them shortly, and soon the entire army went too, all following their leader into battle.

Quickly in the fight, Huey realized one of the benefits of axes: being less elegant than swords made them much more devastating and difficult to block. Not that it didn’t take immense amounts of strength and skill to properly use it. If Huey didn’t take the correct stance, the weapon would swing _him_ instead. Violet was proving her skill in archery, shooting down wave after wave while keeping clear of enemy machetes.

* * *

The book closed, pulling Huey and Violet back into the realm of reality, Huey still holding his axe and Violet holding onto her bow.

“Should we be worried about how we’re only eleven years old and we didn’t really feel any remorse killing all those orcs?” Huey asked, pulling the cover off and placing the book back on the shelf.

“If we opened the book again, I’m pretty sure they’d all be back exactly the way they were.” Violet argued, also unsure about the skill she displayed in warfare without feeling too guilty. It might’ve been the character trait bleeding in, but she wasn’t sure if that could be a thing.

“Excuse me,” a voice said behind them. Looking in the direction, they saw a librarian who must have just come in. “The library hasn’t opened yet. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you children to leave.” Huey and Violet nodded and walked out the door.

“Wanna do this again some other time?” Huey asked.

“I would be delighted.” Violet answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this took me a grand total of about four hours to write, with no planning or research, just a vague idea of what I wanted to do. I'm not sure if that thing about the Wizard of Oz's writer, L. Frank Baum, is true, but my friend told me about it, so I figured I'd use it. Also, those are my real thoughts on the book, The Rainbow Fish.


End file.
